1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flexible member and a liquid crystal display device having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device comprises a liquid crystal display panel comprising a first substrate on which thin film transistors (TFTs) are formed, a second substrate facing the first substrate, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between both substrates.
Liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer aligned by an electric field formed between a pixel voltage applied to the first substrate and a common voltage applied to the second substrate.
The pixel voltage and the common voltage are supplied to the first and second substrates, respectively, through a circuit board and a flexible member, which are connected to the liquid crystal display panel. The flexible member is formed with leads through which the pixel voltage and the common voltage, which are outputted from the circuit board, are transmitted to the liquid crystal display panel.
The pixel voltage alternates between a positive polarity and a negative polarity with respect to the common voltage. However, if the pixel voltage is biased to one of the positive and negative polarities, the common voltage may be distorted, which results in deterioration of image quality.
The pixel voltage needs to be compensated for to avoid the distortion of the common voltage. However, as a structure of an LCD device becomes simple, it becomes difficult to provide the flexible member with an arrangement for supply and compensation of the pixel voltage.